


Bring Me To Life

by Katyakora



Series: Killerwave Week [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctor/Firefighter AU, F/M, KillerWaveWeek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dr Wells ruined her reputation, the only job Caitlin could get was working the graveyard shift at the morgue. After the particle accelerator explodes, that job gets a lot stranger when an unfortunate firefighter ends up on her slab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> For Killerwave Week 1 Day 2 - Doctor/Firefighter AU

“Hi there, handsome. I bet they made you do all the calendars.”

 

Caitlin sighed a little sadly at the body currently stretched out on the slab. Despite the extensive burns on his body, it was clear he’d been very attractive, healthy and strong. Hartley told her she was being weird when she talked to the bodies, but she found it helped alleviate the loneliness of the night shift. It's not like being in a morgue at night wasn't already creepy, and after Wells had ruined her and Hartley's reputations, conversation partners were a little thin on the ground.

 

She double-checked the paperwork. A firefighter, one of the emergency personnel the city had forced Wells to have on site when the accelerator went online, just in case. His was one of many lives that had been claimed by the inevitable explosion. It was pretty obvious what killed him, but there was still procedure to follow.

 

“Sorry about this, big guy. We tried to warn them,” she apologised futilely. Snapping on her gloves, Caitlin got to work.

 

“That can't be right,” she muttered to herself a few minutes later as the thermometer read a body temp well  **_over_ ** that of a living human. She checked again with a spare, but this one read even higher. She placed a gloved hand on his torso, gasping and jerking it back when the cadaver proved almost too hot to touch. 

 

Without warning, fire spontaneously ignited across the body. Caitlin screamed, a reasonable enough reaction she thought, especially when the burning body abruptly sat up. She backed away blindly, knocking trolleys and trays until her back hit the wall. She'd had to deal with some unusual things since taking this job, but there was nothing in the health & safety handbook about how to handle sudden reanimation. Thankfully, there was a whole chapter on combustion. Scrabbling for the fire extinguisher, she unleashed it on the burning man.

 

“Hey-whuh-will ya-STOP THAT!” he spluttered through the fire retardant foam, somehow still sporting flames on his head, yet more concerned by the attacking foam. Caitlin stopped, more out of shock that he was speaking than anything else. She stared at him, mouth agape, as he grumbled and tried to slough off the useless chemical.

 

“You’re on fire,” she said numbly. He looked up at her, and for the first time she saw that his eyes were a ghostly white, unlike the blue they'd been when she'd pulled back his eyelids. 

 

“What are you...oh.” He caught sight of himself in one of the morgue's many reflective surfaces, a vaguely dreamy look flashing across his face for a second. “No kidding.” Suddenly, he looked around wildly. “Who else is here?” he demanded.

 

“N-no one,” she stuttered. “I work the nightshift alone.” 

 

“Is this a morgue? Why am I in a morgue?” he asked as he looked around. Reasonably sure he wasn't hostile, Caitlin took a step forward, her curiosity beginning to outweigh her fear.

 

“You were dead,” she stated bluntly. “The particle accelerator exploded.”

 

“Wells' machine?” He looked around wildly again, anger seeping into his face. “I thought you said no one else was here?”

 

“There is no one else here. No one but the dead,” she responded slowly, becoming concerned.

 

“You can't hear him?” the burning man asked with a frown.

 

“Him who?”

 

There was a pause, and then - “Martin Stein, apparently.”

 

“Stein?” She clarified, frowning. “He was on the list of missing people after the explosion.” She eyed him thoughtfully, her mind racing. Considering his previous state, there was no way he could have known the professor was missing and it wasn't likely to be a name he already knew. “You can hear him?”

 

“Yeah,” the burning man, Mick Rory according to his paperwork, said as he scrunched up his face unhappily. “Mostly screaming.” Ordinarily, she would have written him off as insane, but considering he was sitting comfortably while spontaneously combusting and recovering from death, she was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

“We need to get you out of here,” she announced, making up her mind. “The last thing we want is anyone finding out about this.”

 

“Woah, slow down there, doll. What's this ‘we’ business?”

 

She crossed her arms and pinned him with a stare. “Look, something impossible has happened to you. You want to deal with that on your own, be my guest, but I can guarantee you that if the wrong people find out about this, you'll spend the rest of your life in a cage being vivisected.”

 

He frowned as he got down off the table, the flames dimming until his ghostly eyes were all that remained of his abnormalities. Wrapping the sheet around his hips, he crossed his own muscular arms.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you have someone in mind when you say the wrong people?”

 

“Harrison Wells.” She planted her feet and lifted her chin, daring him to mock her the way so many others had. 

 

“That bastard? Yeah, he seemed like the sorta shady bastard who'd be inta that.”

 

Her head flinched at his response, floored. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” he responded, managing to pick up her whispered words.

 

“Most people don't believe me when I tell them the truth about Wells.”

 

He shrugged. “Like I said, the guy gave me the creeps.” He paused, head cocked like he was listening. “You're a doctor, right?” he asked abruptly. She nodded. “Anyway you can get this asshole outta my head?” He tapped his brow for emphasis.

 

“Umm, I couldn't say without a better understanding of your condition. If you're willing, I can run some tests. At the very least I might be able to explain the fire,” she responded honestly. “My roommate, Hartley, he might be able to put together some tech that could help you.”

 

“These tests…” 

 

“Nothing too invasive and nothing you don't agree to beforehand,” she reassured him quickly.

 

He nodded slowly. “If I up and walk out of here, people are gonna notice if my body disappears,” he pointed out. He was right, it wasn't going to be easy to keep his condition quiet. Not to mention how being legally dead might make life tricky.

 

“If I file the paperwork, your next of kin is contacted to pick up the body.”

 

“I got none,” he grunted. “The department will’ve informed my buddy, Lenny, he's my emergency contact.”

 

“Do you trust him?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“OK,” she flew into action, opening cupboards and pulling out bundles of cloth. “Call him when you get to my house, I'll have a 'body’ for him to pick up tomorrow.” She tossed the clothes at him and checked her watch. “Those should fit. No one will question if I take an early break, so I can sneak you out and drop you at my house. We’ll fill Hartley in and he can make a start on those tests while I finish my shift.” 

 

“Wait,” he barked, after pulling on the sweatpants she's tossed him. “Why are you helping me?”

 

“Because,” she began with a sigh, “Harrison Wells ruined the life and reputations of myself and my best friend. So I know how it feels.” She shrugged. “Having Hartley at my side made all the difference. I want to do that for you. No one should have to handle something like this alone.”

 

The look he gave her was inscrutable but his voice had noticeably thickened when he responded.

 

“Thank you.” The way he said it made her think he wasn't really used to people helping him. She gave him a warm smile as he zipped up the hoodie she’d found.

 

“Remember that when I start running tests, she deflected wryly. “Now come on, we don't have much time.”

 

**Several weeks later...**

 

“Ah!”

 

“Stop fidgeting!” 

 

“I would if you'd stop tickling me!”

 

“I'm giving you stitches, not coming at you with a feather.”

 

“It tickles!”

 

“Oh, so you can walk into a burning building but you can't handle a few involuntary nerve spasms?”

 

“We were fine, Snow.”

 

“A beam collapsed on you! You're not a firefighter anymore, Mick!”

 

“We had it under control!”

 

“Your flirting is so weird,” Hartley interjected drily from his workbench.

 

“We're not-I wasn't -” Caitlin squawked indignantly.

 

“Shut up, old man,” Mick snapped, clearly talking to the poor soul trapped in his head. “I don't need sass from you too.” Caitlin busied herself tying off the last stitch, trying to ignore her own shivering. 

 

“Hey.” Big hands wrapped around her gloved ones, providing a true warmth that almost made her cry. “Cold again?” Mick asked softly. She nodded, not looking him in the eye as she pulled back her hands and stripped off the gloves. There was an unspoken rule in the house that no one acknowledged the white strands in her hair that multiplied daily, nor the blue tinge to her lips that lipstick barely hid. But Mick could never ignore it when she started shivering. He stood and pulled her against him in one fluid motion, wrapping her in a hug. She stiffened for a moment but sighed into it. Steam rose above them, making Hartley’s brow pinch with worry. She was getting worse, they couldn't afford to ignore her condition much longer. He told himself that as soon as they freed the professor, he’d force Caitlin to accept her own metahuman status. Maybe then their talk about taking down Wells would become action. For now, he took the device he was working on to his room, giving those two what privacy he could.

Mick woke that night to a shriek. Without thought, he bolted down the hall to Caitlin’s room. Mist billowed from under the door, a thick layer of ice sealing it shut.

 

_ Break it down! Quickly, use our heat!  _ The professor suggested in his head. Stein had become quite fond of Caitlin, viewing her like a daughter, and Mick could feel his anxiety that something might have happened to her. He blasted the door off its hinges, not caring for the damage he caused.

 

“No, stay away!” Caitlin shrieked from her bed. Everything in her room had a liberal coating of ice, icicles clinging to the ceiling like stalagtites. A blue tinted mist seemed to be emanating from Caitlin’s hands and her hair had gone completely white. “Don’t come near me, I’ll hurt you!” she demanded desperately, pressed back against the headboard to put as much distance between them as possible.

 

“Woah, Caity, calm down,” he said soothingly as he slowly eased into the room. “You can’t hurt us. It’s ok, you can’t hurt us.”

 

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you Mick, not you, please,” she begged as he got closer, but didn’t move further away. Once he reached her bed, he knelt beside her and held out a hand, close but not touching.

 

“Feel that heat?” he asked softly. “You won’t hurt us, Doll, no matter how cold you get.”

 

Painstakingly slowly, looking at him with wide, terrified blue eyes, she lifted one shaking hand and pressed their palms together. There was a soft hiss as burning heat touched freezing cold, a wave of relief on both their faces as nothing more happened. Without warning, Caitlin scrambled into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck as sobs wracked her body. Mick bundled her freezing body against him, repositioning them so he could lean against the headboard. They sat there for a long time, Mick running one hand up and down her back as her sobs slowly eased.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered shakily against his skin.

 

“I’ve got you, Snow,” he assured her. “Never doubt that. And once we get a handle on your new powers, we’ll make him pay for what he did to us. You, me, Hart, the professor, we’ll make Wells pay.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Promise. Even the professor wants to get a few hits in.” 

 

“I’ll hold you both to that,” she swore, finally moving her face out of his neck so she could give him a soft smile. One of the things he loved about her was how she always acknowledged the fact that he was technically two people. She settled her head against his shoulder. “I’m glad I was the one working that night.”

 

“Me too,” he murmured, looking down at her pale form. Their eyes met, understanding passing between them.

 

“Mick,” she began softly, her voice a little shaky. “Will the professor mind terribly if I kiss you?”

 

_ I’m about to start thinking very hard about quantum entanglement theory. Make it quick. _

 

Grinning, Mick swooped down to press their lips together in a chaste but heartfelt kiss.

  
Mick stayed in Caitlin’s room all night, just holding her close and keeping the worst of the cold at bay. After seeing the state of her the next day, Hartley kindly held off on commenting when she moved into Mick’s room the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking I may expand this universe at a later date. Imagine how different The Sound & The Fury might have gone if Hartley had Firestorm and Killer Frost backing him up.


End file.
